As I Lay Dying
As I Lay Dying is the twenty-second episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the forty-fourth episode of the series. Summary THE BOND BETWEEN BROTHERS - While Mystic Falls presents a [[Gone with The Wind Screening|screening of Gone with The Wind]] in the town square, recalls memories of in 1864 mixed with the reality of in the present day. pays a terrible personal price for his attempt to prevent a tragedy, and Sheriff Forbes makes a deadly mistake while trying to keep everyone safe. More than one life hangs in the balance as the consequences of the sacrifice ritual play out to a horrifying conclusion. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett (voice in Bonnie's body) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Guest Cast *Malese Jow as Anna *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan - (uncredited) Co-Starring *Mark Wilson as Deputy#1 *Chris Whitley as Deputy#2 *Ashlyn Hensen as Girl Trivia * Antagonist: Klaus. * Damon has read the book Gone With The Wind; ''it is seen on a desk in Damon's room by Elena, the first time she entered his room in ''The Descent. She was surprised that Damon had read a book like that. * Klaus neutralizes Elijah for the first time with the dagger dipped in white oak ash. * Elizabeth Forbes accidentally shoots and kills Jeremy while trying to shoot Damon, but he is revived by Bonnie. * Elena tells Damon that she likes him, and kisses him for the first time while he is dying from a werewolf bite (It's heavily debated whether she just meant it then or if she was just afraid he was going to die). * Damon feeds on Elena for the first and only time in the series as he suffering from the effects of the werewolf venom, Elena stops Damon from feeding on her before he can kill her as he's hallucinating. * Katherine admits she loved both Damon and Stefan and tells Elena it is okay for her to do so. * In this episode it is shown that after Elena died in the sacrifice, her ownership of the Salvatore Boarding House was broken and uninvited vampires could no longer be kept out. * Kayla Ewell is uncredited in this episode, while Malese Jow is credited in the closing credits. * This is the last episode with flashbacks of Season Two. * This is the series' first "coda" episode. A "coda" episode, which is the final produced episode of a season, is a plot device used to resolve secondary plotlines in the season's main arc that were not fully addressed or resolved during the actual finale, which is the penultimate episode The Sun Also Rises. * This the second episode in a row that one of the Gilbert siblings is revived by Bonnie. * This is the first episode to feature an original neutralizing another original. * This is the final episode of Season Two. * This is the first season finale not to feature Matt and Tyler. * It's revealed by Emily in this episode that Klaus' blood is the only cure for werewolf bite. *This is the final episode of the third chapter of Season Two, The Klaus/Curse Chapter. Body Count * Jeremy Gilbert - gunshot wound, killed by Elizabeth Forbes (resurrected). * Unnamed Girl - drained of blood, killed by Stefan Salvatore. Locations Production Notes * A third of the main cast is absent from this episode. This is the first season finale to not feature all 10 main cast members. ** Tyler and Matt don't appear in this episode. ** This is the first season finale to not feature Jenna, Matt and Tyler. * Even though Jenna does not appear in this episode, this is the final episode to feature Sara Canning as a credited main cast member. * Vicki is the first former main cast member to return to the series after being killed off. Anna is the second, even though she was not a main character. * Bonnie admits she loves Jeremy. * Filming began on Monday, April 4 and ended on Friday, April 15, 2011. * Title is known on April 2, thanks to Ian Somerhalder [1] * Promos implied that Emily Bennett would appear in this episode, but only her voice is heard when she spoke through Bonnie. * Elizabeth Forbes, Carol Lockwood, Katherine and Anna are the only recurring characters to appear in both Founder's Day and this episode. * This is the 2nd season finale to feature Elizabeth, Carol, Katherine and Anna * This is the 1th season finale to feature Klaus, Elijah and Vicki and Emily Bennett Continuity * Vicki Donovan was last seen in Haunted. She was first seen in the Pilot episode. * Anna was last seen in Founder's Day. She was first seen in Bloodlines. * This is the 2nd season finale to feature a cliffhanger (with Jeremy, Vicki and Anna) involving the Gilbert House. The first was Founder's Day (with Katherine, John Gilbert and Elena). * This is the last appearance of Emily Bennett, possessing Bonnie, in the series. * This is the first season finale to feature flashback sequences. Cultural References * Mystic Falls has a screening of Gone With The Wind in this episode. Gone With The Wind is a 1939 film, based on the book by , the film stars and . The events of the movie coincide with the time when both brothers were turned into vampires. * is the title of author 's fourth novel, published in 1930. The title derives from Book XI of , wherein Agamemnon speaks to Odysseus: "As I lay dying, the woman with the dog's eyes would not close my eyes as I descended into Hades." * Stefan was the "Ripper of Monterey." Many serial killers are known as rippers, the most famous being Jack the Ripper. But this is also a Buffy reference, because Giles, Buffy's watcher, was also known as "The Ripper" when he was young. * Klaus says that "Ripper" Stefan would "make a hell of a wingman." This foreshadows events in the third season. Wingman refers to a support pilot flying just behind the lead pilot, but also as a friend who helps other to approach potential partners. It was popularized in the movie Top Gun. The expression is used often by Barney Stinson, from How I met your Mother. * Elena tells Damon that she likes him "just the way you are." This is the name of a 1977 song by Billy Joel, made popular recently by the Shrek franchise. The verses "Don't go changing, to try and please me ...I took the good times, I'll take the bad times" are particularly meaningful in this episode. It is also the name of Bruno Mars' debut song. *Superman, is a fictional character, a comic book superhero who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. He is widely considered to be an American cultural icon. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.86 million viewers in the US. Quotes :Elijah: You're awake. :Klaus: "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on-and-off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917 he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village. True Ripper. Sound familiar?" :Stefan: "I haven’t been that way in a very long time." :Klaus: "Well, that’s the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." :Katherine (To Elena): "It's okay to love them both. I did." :Bonnie (About saving Jeremy): "Emily, I know you’re there! Please help me … I love him." :Damon: "You should have met me in 1864. You'd have liked me." :Elena: "I like you now. Just the way you are." :Stefan: "Your blood is the cure." :Klaus: "Gotta love Mother Nature." :Damon: "Elena, feeding you my blood, I was wrong." :Elena: "Yes, you were." :Damon: "And I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but... I need it." :Stefan: "You’re not dying today." :Damon: "What’s the plan, Superman?" :Elijah: "You gave me your word, Niklaus." :Klaus (To Stefan): "You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls or you can embrace what you truly are - leave town with me and save your brother’s life." :Katherine (To Elena, about Stefan): "He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Goodbye, Elena." :Alaric (Drunk, to Stefan): "I’m sorry; you’ve reached somebody who’s currently not operating." :Elena (To Stefan about ‘Gone With The Wind’): "Look who couldn’t resist an epic romance." :Damon: "You should want me dead. I’m the reason Jenna got killed." :Alaric: "I don’t blame you for Jenna." :Damon: "Oh sure you do. Let’s not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one." :Alaric: "Okay, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation." :Damon: "Kill me, please." :Alaric: "Screw you." :Bonnie (To Jeremy): "You were dead. It would be weird if you felt normal." :Damon (To Elena about Katherine): "All those years I blamed Stefan. But no one forced me to love her. It was my own choice. I made the wrong choice. Tell Stefan I’m sorry." :Damon (To Elena): "I’ve made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die. It’s okay, because if I’d have chosen differently, I wouldn’t have met you. I’m so sorry. I’ve done so many things to hurt you." :Elena: "It's okay. I forgive you." :Damon: "I know you love Stefan. I know it’ll always be Stefan. But I love you. You should know that." :Elena: "I do." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Screencaps= 2.22-002.jpg 2.22-003.jpg 2.22-004.jpg 2.22-005.jpg 2.22-006.jpg 2.22-008.jpg 2.22-009.jpg 2.22-010.jpg 2.22-011.jpg 2.22-012.jpg 2.22-013.jpg 2.22bts1.jpg 2.22bts2.jpg Candice-on-set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-2x22-As-I-Lay-Dying-candice-accola-20951274-450-449.jpg Candice-on-set-of-The-Vampire-Diaries-2x22-As-I-Lay-Dying-candice-accola-20951287-450-554.jpg tumblr_lklppwv6p41qea23to1_500.jpg tumblr_lkmbzzXO631qgoyb6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkmbysa8Aq1qea23to1_500.jpg tumblr_lkmnmnIJKz1qfrimto1_500.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678405-750-563.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-BTS-jeremy-and-bonnie-21678407-750-563.jpg tumblr_ll3fevgo9K1qhqm81o1_500.jpg 300.ab.vd.051111.jpg jer.jpg 2X22Katherine07.png 2X22Katherine06.png 2X22Katherine05.png 2X22Katherine04.png 2X22Katherine03.png 2X22Katherine02.png 2X22Katherine01.png 2X22Damon03.png 2X22Damon02.png 2X22Damon01.png TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (2).jpg 2X22Elena1864.png TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (3).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (4).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (5).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (6).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (7).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (10).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (11).jpg 2X22Vicki.png TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (15).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (16).jpg 2X22Anna.png TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (23).jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (24).jpg Jeremyshot.png DelenaKiss.png 2X20Carol00.png Vlcsnap-2011-05-14-11h02m12s205.png 0777.jpg 0652.jpg 0406.jpg 0404.jpg 0169.jpg 0158.jpg 0138.jpg 0127.jpg 0126.jpg 0119.jpg 0026.jpg Vampire Diaries Elijah.jpg|Elijah lataus (3).jpg 00622400fad.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S02E22 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 35.18 -2014.05.10 00.31.18-.jpg Screenshot_1751.jpg Screenshot_1752.jpg Screenshot_1753.jpg Screenshot_1754.jpg Screenshot_1755.jpg Screenshot_1756.jpg Screenshot_1757.jpg Screenshot_1758.jpg Screenshot_1759.jpg Screenshot_1760.jpg Screenshot_1761.jpg Screenshot_1762.jpg Screenshot_1763.jpg Screenshot_1764.jpg Screenshot_1765.jpg Screenshot_1766.jpg Screenshot_1767.jpg Screenshot_1768.jpg Screenshot_1769.jpg Screenshot_1771.jpg Screenshot_1770.jpg Screenshot_1772.jpg Screenshot_1773.jpg Screenshot_1774.jpg Screenshot_1775.jpg Screenshot_1776.jpg Screenshot_1777.jpg Screenshot_1778.jpg Screenshot_1780.jpg Screenshot_1779.jpg Screenshot_1781.jpg Screenshot_1782.jpg Screenshot_1783.jpg Screenshot_1784.jpg Screenshot_1785.jpg Screenshot_1786.jpg Screenshot_1787.jpg Screenshot_1788.jpg Screenshot_1789.jpg Screenshot_1790.jpg Screenshot_1791.jpg Screenshot_1792.jpg Screenshot_1793.jpg Screenshot_1794.jpg Screenshot_1795.jpg Screenshot_1796.jpg Screenshot_1797.jpg Screenshot_1798.jpg Screenshot_1799.jpg Screenshot_1800.jpg Screenshot_1801.jpg 222VampireDiaries1799.jpg 222VampireDiaries1799.jpg 222VampireDiaries1800.jpg 222VampireDiaries1802.jpg 222VampireDiaries1803.jpg 222VampireDiaries1807.jpg 222VampireDiaries1810.jpg Screenshot_1802.jpg 222VampireDiaries1846.jpg 222VampireDiaries1851.jpg 222VampireDiaries1852.jpg 222VampireDiaries1853.jpg 222VampireDiaries1891.jpg 222VampireDiaries1897.jpg 222VampireDiaries1899.jpg 222VampireDiaries1904.jpg 222VampireDiaries1927.jpg 222VampireDiaries1933.jpg 222VampireDiaries1941.jpg 222VampireDiaries1944.jpg 222VampireDiaries1948.jpg 222VampireDiaries1950.jpg 222VampireDiaries1959.jpg 222VampireDiaries1961.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Season Finales